Him
by Anisky0703
Summary: A POV from a character in Gundam Wing and if you judge this story by the title, it is not what you think it is.


**Disclaimer**: Uh… Well, Gundam Wing sadly doesn't belong to me, but you already figured that out, ne?   


**Dedication**: This fic just goes out to everyone who put in the effort to read and review my fanfics. You don't know how much it means to be. **::**eyes begin to tear up**::**   


**A/N**: This is just something I whipped up for English class, but then I realized this is just a perfect first ficlet for Gundam Wing. Aren't I lucky? ^ ^ Major angst, but who doesn't love a good angst fic? I certainly do! Oh and if you don't mind, when you review, please write down who's POV you think it is and an explaination (doesn't matter how long) on why you think so. Thanks, it'll help out a lot with future fanfics!

Oh and please don't take this fic for what it is. You have to dig a little deeper, look at this fic in a more metaphorical or perhaps more spirtual way to fully understand it.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Him**

  
  


Darkness. That's all I had known for what seems like an eternity. An eternity in a darkness that was blacker that black, where not even the bravest of beings would have the will to survive; but I had managed to live, though certainly not by my determination, if that is what you are thinking.   


But this is not living. All I am free to do is breathe, and even that, is a chore. No matter what I do, that ominous shadow continues to hang over me, haunt me, in both my dreams and reality, though, now, I cannot tell the difference.   


It is because of him that I am in this living nightmare, this pit of pure darkness, where I am held prisoner. Where I have no free will of my own, where nothing is private; my thoughts and feelings, my well-hidden secrets, my wishes... my dreams of a first kiss. Shattered. The pieces lay around me, almost mocking, of a future that will never be. What I had once been was just a surreal fantasy.   


Whatever I do, no matter how much I struggle, I can feel the restrains around my wrists and ankles tighten with every slight movement, locking me in this prison, with no hope of getting out, to lead my own life.   


This… monster… He doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything except his mission. He doesn't care about how many people he had killed or how many souls he had wounded. He wouldn't care if I lived or died if I did not play such an important part in his mission.   


Even then, he always makes it known that I am always on the brink of death; a long suffering death. Compared to the pain he causes me every minute of every day, I would gladly die. But I am not giving him the satisfaction that he had got to me. To have that smug smirk on his face, knowing that he had won.   


The war had been long…and now, he'll win. The saying, that "The good will conquer all", well let me tell you, isn't true. Once, I had been that naïve and innocent, but after all that he had put me through, the endless pain, the shattered remains of hope and light, I realized, then and there.   


He was going to win, and as that realization echoed through out my very being, I felt his presence. A dark presence seeping through to the deep corners of my mind, hungry tendrils of obsidian black pulsating with such a deep darkness, the entire universe had never dreamed of encountering. I could almost see his shadowed eyes and his wicked grin as he reached over to my restrained body with his infinite arms.   


An involuntary shiver ran through my body as a cry escaped through my lips. An inhumane cold settled in my battered form as it went through every muscle and every bone, creeping, seeping, letting me experience his darkness.   


As my body began to feel numb, a sense of foreboding settled over me as I felt an inner darkness being rekindled. With no strength left to fight it off, an incredible urge to sleep came over me and my eyes grew heavy with the familiarity of sleep. I knew that when I woke up, I'd be different. After, I close my eyes; I'd be just like him. A heartless being, with no intention except to complete the mission, and to not let anything or anyone in the way of completing it.   


But I was so tired… and as the darkness swept over my entire being, I spoke my last words.   


"_Damn you_".   
  



End file.
